The audience
by Broderick Chadbourne
Summary: After being appointed by Her Majesty to an important position, Harry is approached by a man with a message about his family. Torn between the duty to his job and his family's needs and wishes, which will Harry choose? Alternative Universe - Short Fic - Family - Harry/Daphne - No Slash - Royalty


"My Lord". The man kneeling in front of him said, while looking down.

It was a strange sensation for Harry. After all the tribulations he faced, he was now engaging in a new and improbable development, one he never had to face before. In a low voice, he said to the man.

"Rise, sir". The man rose as commanded.

The crowd in the room was silent, not a pindrop could be heard. All the people in were waiting to hear what he would decide. He was, after all, the new Lord.

"What news do you bring?" Harry asked the man.

Finally looking up, the man said. "Sir, I bring news from Woodville. Lord Greengrass asks when you'll fulfill what you've promised. It has been three weeks and she grows restless".

Harry repressed a sigh of tiredness.

"Tell good Lord Greengrass that, as representative of her Majesty, I'm at the moment unable to do much until I complete the assignment her majesty ordered me".

"Thank you for your audience, my Lord. I'll transmit your message to Lord Greengrass. But I've also come with a personal request of Lady Greengrass". The Man, Alfred, Harry recollected, told him in a cryptic tone.

Repressing another sigh, he averted his eyes to the crowd around the room. While some discreetly started talking among themselves, most kept avid attention to the contents of the public audience.

Knowing that anything done in the room was bound to be known by the population by the end of the day, he inconspicuously searched for his wife among the crowd. He found her easily. He knew that she knew what the personal message was about. With an imperceptible nod of the head and a soft glare, she told him all he had to know about it.

"Very well, come forward". He said to Alfred. Soft hush rose around the room from the throng of people talking between themselves.

The messenger strode forward and Harry waved to the guards, who moved back disapprovingly.

Alfred moved closely and whispered: "Lady Greengrass also says that if she has to wait another week for you, she'll bring her here and you'll have to do the honors on your own, with or without your opinion on the matter".

Livid, Harry looked at Alfred and said, voice straining to keep it hushed: "Imagine what'd happen if Lady Greengrass brought her here! By the end of the day I'd be thrown out of office."

For the first time Alfred displayed true emotion. Mirth.

"Sir, the little devil's your daughter. Or did you think she wouldn't be causing mayhem?" He said, struggling not to let his laughter show.

Grumbling incoherently, Harry looked at him with an accusatory glare.

"What has she done, this time?". He asked moodily.

"What hasn't she done yet, you mean?" He said with a slightly exasperated tone. "Yesterday she hid all the ink bottles from the office". Harry snorted.

After a brief pause, Alfred continued in a softer tone. "In the end, I think, she misses her father, even though she still loves spending time with her grandparents".

As Harry made no mention of replying, he continued. "And, I think, Lord and Lady Greengrass also miss you. It's been a while since you last visited, they say. Last family dinner even Astoria asked about you". He concluded, satisfied that he made his point across.

"Even though I'd love to spen time with them again, at the moment things are too hectic". He said, gesturing with his hand to the crowd awaiting their turn, as to show him what he meant. Alfred nodded.

Meanwhile, he caught his wife's gaze. It was evident by her glare that she'd deducted what he was trying to do and was against it.

Knowing a lost battle when he saw one, he looked at Alfred. "Very well, family first. Tell George and Diana that I'll try to be there today for dinner". Alfred nodded again, pleasure evident in his features.

' _Can't say I'm not missing watching my little daredevil'_ he thought to himself, meanwhile.

As Alfred was leaving the building, Harry gestured to he next man in the queue. He still had many audiences to brave through. Catching the man's gaze, he said:

"Next!"

* * *

Sunset time came sooner than he thought and, as he dispensed court and the assistants took his office's badges away, Daphne strode next to him.

"So, when are you going to join us?".

"I told Alfred we'd be there for dinner". His voice sounded tired. With a lopsided smile, he said to her. "Even though I saw this coming, I never imagined your father would send Alfred for this".

Laughing, she looked at him and said "And I should've taken a photo of your face when he kneeled in front of you. Priceless!".

"Laugh all you want, it isn't every day you see your father-in-law send his buddy Alfred to play as Butler to gilt trip you into dinner. I've an important job to do!" He said with light indignity.

"Well" She said diplomatically. "Our family is equally important, is it not?".

"You and Elizabeth are everything to me, Daphne. At the same time, I need to finish this assignment." Harry said regretting it.

Noticing him trying, subtly, move to his office, she caught his attention. She said. "Don't worry about your work; while you were holding audience I talked with your assistants. They'll look after everything. Let's have one evening for our little family". Her voice told all he needed to hear.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Harry said.

"Yes, It has been. But soon you'll be done with the Queen's assignment and it'll be another one's responsibility. Then you'll have all the time in the world to be a father again".

"God, I miss 'Beth". He confessed, longing in his voice.

"Yes, she misses you too". Extending her hand to him, she asked. "Ready?".

Joining hands and ignoring the few stragglers who still strolled around the compound, they set off toward the exit.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was the clean, fresh smell of the flowers. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times. The sun was down on the horizon, slightly to his side, bathing the land with a warm golden light.

Looking toward the sky, he saw it was almost cloudless. A beautiful day, it must've been. Too bad he spent most of it indoors. Still, he thanked god for the beautiful sunset he was witnessing.

A small winding stone path meandered between the flower patches that dotted the landscape around the Estate. The stone path kept its track until it came to the doors of the beautiful manor house atop the small hill. Woodville.

And, standing at the threshold of the open door, he saw her. His smile, a true smile, graced his face. Apparently she also noticed them, as she started running downhill.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled in happiness as she ran close.

Opening his arms wide, waiting for her, they crashed in a warm hug. As her girly laughter rang around, he felt Daphne join in the family reunion. Looking at his wife, it dawned on him, once again, how blessed he was.

A small, beautiful family, indeed.

As he led her to the house, his wife beside him, he asked his daughter. "How was your day, sweetheart?".

As she told him all she had been doing lately, he reached a conclusion: Family always came first.


End file.
